Prince
by John Xisor
Summary: Während der Ferien in Harrys 5. Schuljahr ist Hagrid auf Reisen und Severus wird von Albus dazu angehalten, einen Blick auf die Thestral-Herde zu werfen, aber auch die nächsten 2 Jahre kann Severus es nicht lassen, die geflügelten Kreaturen aufzusuchen.


Liebe Leser,

im Forum von Fanfiktion.de hat Userin Vilya einen HP-Fanfiction Wettbewerb ins Leben gerufen, der noch bis zum 30.10. läuft. Diese Geschichte nimmt an dem „FF-Award" zum

Thema 3: „Ungewöhnliche Freunde" (Severus Snape) teil.

Beta war wieder John, dem ich ganz herzlich dafür danke.

Viel Spaß,

Muggelchen

* * *

„Was kümmert mich die Thestral-Herde?", fuhr Severus den Direktor erbost an.

„Severus!"

Allein Albus' eindringliche Stimme machte ihm deutlich, kein weiteres Widerwort geben zu dürfen, doch trotzdem bestand der ältere Zauberer nicht nur darauf, dass Severus seiner Bitte Folge leistete, sondern nahm sich zudem die Zeit zu erklären: „Hagrid ist noch immer nicht von seiner Reise zu den Riesen zurück. Es gibt momentan keinen anderen Lehrer, der die Thestrale überhaupt wahrnehmen kann." Albus seufzte. „Deswegen ist meine Wahl zwangsweise auf dich gefallen, Severus. Ich bitte dich doch nur, einmal am Tag nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

So kam es, dass Severus Snape während der Schulferien nicht nur in Hogwarts verweilte, sondern auch die Aufgabe des Wildhüters übernahm, sich um eine Herde geflügelter Pferde zu kümmern, die wohl die bizarrste Form von all ihren Verwandten darstellte. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatten es die Hauselfen der schuleigenen Küche übernommen, die Tiere zu füttern, denn es genügte, einen Trog mit frischem Fleisch aufzustellen.

Manchmal blieb Severus an einen Baum gelehnt ganz in ihrer Nähe, um die Tiere beim Fressen zu beobachten und er amüsierte sich über das neue Fohlen mit seinen überlang wirkenden Beinen, das genauso unsicher zu Fuß war wie ein Kind auf hohen Stelzen. Als das Fohlen das erste Mal zu Boden fiel und seine Beine sowie Flügel in alle Richtungen von sich streckte, da lachte Severus amüsiert auf.

In den nächsten Tagen, die er schon etwas länger damit verbrachte, den drachenköpfigen Nutztieren dabei zuzusehen, wie sie über die Brocken Fleisch herfielen – der Anblick war nicht schön, aber erträglich – da musste er milde Schmunzeln, als das geflügelte Fohlen endlich auf zittrigen Beinen stehen konnte und sich nur langsam und oftmals bedrohlich schwankend fortbewegte, als wäre der Waldboden ein Meer mit hohem Seegang. Die erwachsenen Tiere ließen das Junge jedoch nicht aus dem Trog fressen, sondern drängten es achtlos ab, als sie sich selbst gierig an den blutigen Brocken labten.

Drei Tage später bemerkte Severus, dass das Fohlen gar nicht erst von seinem Platz aufstand, nachdem die Hauselfen die Herde versorgt hatten. Stattdessen kauerte es sich unter einem Baum zusammen. Die langen dünnen Beinchen zitterten, obwohl der Sommertag angenehm warm war. Ein Blick zurück auf die Herde bestätigte Severus, dass die anderen beiden Fohlen von ihren Müttern versorgt wurden, doch das eine Fohlen am Baum schien verstoßen.

Nicht sein Mitleid, denn so etwas besaß er seiner Meinung nach nicht, sondern die von Albus aufgetragene Aufgabe, für das Wohl der Herde zu sorgen, bewegte Severus dazu, bei seinem nächsten Besuch einen Eimer mit dem Fleisch eines frisch geschlachteten Rehs mitzubringen. Wie erwartet fand er das junge Tier unter dem gleichen Baum wie am Vortag. Als er sich dem kleinen Thestral näherte, da hob es aufmerksam den Kopf; die Nüstern bebten beim soeben gewitterten Blut, welches sich am Boden des Eimers abgesetzt hatte.

Zwei Meter von dem schwarzhäutigen Tier entfernt kniete sich Severus nieder und sagte: „Du musst schon herkommen, wenn du etwas möchtest." Es schien, als hätte das Fohlen verstanden, denn mit seinem langen Hals holte es Schwung, den es zum Aufstehen nutzen wollte, doch die mangelnde Nahrungsaufnahme der letzten Tage hatten das Jungtier sehr geschwächt. Es sackte erneut zusammen; die schwachen Beine konnten das Gewicht nicht tragen.

„Gut", sagte Severus, bevor er sich dem Tier vollends näherte. Mit großen weißen und daher gespenstisch wirkenden Augen beobachtete das Fohlen den in Schwarz gekleideten Mann, dessen Anwesenheit es in den letzten Tagen durchaus bemerkt hatte. Das Jungtier hatte Furcht, doch das Hungergefühl war stärker. Kaum hatte Severus den Eimer neben das am Boden liegende Fohlen abgestellt, da schnaufte es gierig durch die Nüstern und stieß mit seinem spitz zulaufenden Maul an den Gegenstand, der etwas zu fressen versprach. Severus entfernte das Tuch, das über dem Eimer lag, und entnahm ein großes Stück Fleisch, das er dem Tier entgegenhielt. Hungrig schnappte das Fohlen zu. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem kleinen Vogel, dachte Severus, als er dabei zuschaute, wie das Junge den Kopf hob und das Stück Reh ungekaut verschlang, gleich darauf einen hohen, krächzenden Laut von sich gab und mit weit aufgerissenem Maul um mehr bettelte.

Severus nahm sich Zeit, das Tier mit der Hand zu füttern.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag machte er es dem Fohlen nicht so einfach, denn er hockte sich in dessen Nähe nieder und wedelte mit einem Stückchen Rinderfilet, um das Tier dazu zu animieren, wenigstens einen Meter auf ihn zuzukommen. Bei jedem Versuch, sich auf die langen Beine zu stellen, fieberte Severus innerlich mit. Das Fohlen bemühte sich; wollte die neu gewonnene Lebenskraft dazu nutzen, die Hand, die ihn fütterte, nicht zu enttäuschen.

Nach vielen anstrengenden Versuchen stand das Tier. Die Beine, wie Severus bemerkte, zitterten genauso wie an dem Tag, an dem er das Fohlen das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

„Jetzt komm her, nur einen Schritt", sagte er ermutigend. Das Thestral gehorchte aufs Wort. Schwer atmend, denn allein das Stehen zehrte an seinen Kräften, machte das Fohlen zwei kleine Schritte, bevor es vor Severus ins Wanken geriet. Ehe es zu Boden gehen konnte, richtete sich Severus auf und stellte sich seitlich neben das Tier, so dass es sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Damit es nicht von allein wieder in die Knie ging, nahm er als Motivation ein Stückchen Fleisch und hielt es über den Kopf des Tieres, damit es sich streckte; gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen würde, es könnte auch Nahrung erhalten, sollte es faul herumliegen.

So stand Severus eine ganze Weile lang im Verbotenen Wald und fütterte das Fohlen, das sich mit seinem dürren, fleischlosen Körper an seine groß gewachsenen Gestalt lehnte, um sich das Stehen etwas zu erleichtern. Manchmal stupste es ihn mit seinem Kopf an, stieß derweil durch die Nüstern ein wenig Dampf aus und bettelte nicht mehr nach mehr Fressen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Severus, nachdem das Fohlen das nächste Stück Fleisch verschmäht hatte, ihn jedoch ein weiteres Mal mit dem skelettartigen Kopf anstieß. Zögerlich hob Severus eine Hand, als würde er nicht wissen, was ihn bei einer Berührung erwarten würde. Was er spürte, als seine langen, gelblich verfärbten Finger sich in der schwarzen Mähne vergruben, war für ihn sehr unerwartet. Die Haare des Tieres waren weich und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Mähne des Fohlens kämmte und dabei das Gefühl der seidigen Strähnen genoss, die zwischen seinen gespreizten Fingern entlangglitten.

* * *

Eine Woche darauf brachte Severus wie üblich einen Eimer mit frischem Fleisch in den Verbotenen Wald. Er hätte es selbst nicht für möglich gehalten, doch es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, als das Fohlen, kaum dass es ihn bemerkt hatte, sich vom Boden erhob und mit noch immer steifen Schritten, dafür aber ohne Scheu auf ihn zugestakst kam, derweil beinahe über das knorrige Wurzelwerk eines großen Baumes gestolpert wäre. Es begrüßte nicht, wie Severus es erwartet hatte, als Erstes den metallenen Eimer in seiner Hand, sondern ihn selbst. Die pupillenlosen Augen des Fohlens blickten zu ihm auf. Es blinzelte zweimal, bevor es Severus sanft mit dem Kopf anstieß und ihn willkommen hieß. Erst danach widmete es all seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Eimer mit dem begehrten Fressen.

Severus begann damit, die Fleischstückchen zu werfen. Die Ersten landeten auf dem Boden und kullerten auf dem Laub umher, doch die nächsten Brocken versuchte das Fohlen noch in der Luft zu erhaschen. Dabei stellte es sich, wenn auch nur kurz, auf die gestärkten Hinterbeine, um nach dem Häppchen Wildschwein zu schnappen.

„Ich ziehe in Erwägung", begann Severus mit ruhiger Stimme, „dir einen Namen zu geben, doch mir will kein passender einfallen."

Das Fohlen hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Severus wusste, denn er hatte in den letzten Tagen ein wenig über Thestrale gelesen – nicht dass er wirkliches Interesse an diesen Kreaturen hätte –, dass es sich bei ihnen um sehr kluge Tiere handelte. Sie hatten eine Gabe dafür, Orte aufzuspüren, die der Reiter zu finden hoffte, denn sie verfügten über einen außerordentlich guten Orientierungssinn.

Mit ausgestreckter Hand berührte er den schwarzen Hals des Fohlens und strich über die seidige Haut, die sich über die Knochen zu spannen schien. Der lange Schwanz des Tieres wedelte dabei zufrieden wie der eines Hundes. Das schmale Gesicht betrachtend fiel ihm auf, dass es spitze Fangzähne bekommen hatte, die sich frisch aus dem Kiefer gebohrt haben mussten.

Hier draußen im Verbotenen Wald konnte Severus entspannen, denn jegliche Gedanken an den Dunklen Lord und all das Übel waren wie weggefegt, wenn er bei den Thestralen war. Hier musste er sich nicht verstellen.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später war Severus sehr beunruhigt, dass er das Fohlen nicht ausmachen konnte. Die älteren Tiere der Herde sowie die anderen beiden Fohlen fraßen an dem frisch gefüllten Trog, doch sein Jungtier war nicht zu sehen, auch nicht an dem Baum, an dem es die ersten Tage gelegen und auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Den Eimer stellte Severus mit einem Schutzzauber versehen auf den Boden, bevor er mit unerwarteter Sorge ein paar Schritte in den Wald hineinging und sich innerlich dafür schalt, dem Tier keinen Namen gegeben zu haben, mit dem er nun nach ihm rufen könnte. Nach etlichen Metern erschrak Severus, als er ein lautes Knacken hinter sich vernahm. Als er sich umdrehte, stand ein Zentaur vor ihm und glücklicherweise einer, der ihm wohlgesinnt schien, denn sonst hätte der ihn längst angegriffen.

„Du suchst das Junge?", fragte der Zentaur. Severus brachte kein Wort hinaus, konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Womöglich, so hoffte er jedenfalls, handelte es sich bei diesem Zentaur um den, von dem Albus einige Male gesprochen hatte. „Das Junge ist verletzt."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Severus erbost und auch im Nachhinein erschrocken darüber, den Zentaur überhaupt angesprochen zu haben.

„Es ist mit uns gelaufen; hatte viel Freude daran, das junge Ding. Doch es ist gestürzt."

Der Zentaur wirkte so gutmütig, dass Severus ihm blindlings folgte.

Gar nicht weit weg fand er das Fohlen – sein Fohlen – unter einem riesigen Baumstamm liegen. Es versuchte aufzustehen, nachdem es Severus erspäht hatte, doch sein Unterfangen wurde von dem sichtbar gebrochenen Vorderbein vereitelt.

„Das Junge wollte es uns gleichtun und über den Baumstamm springen, doch seine kleine Gestalt ist dafür noch nicht geschaffen", erklärte das Halbblut mit sanfter Stimme.

Das Fohlen schnaufte aufgeregt, seine Nüstern bebten. Die ledernen Flügel, von dem das Jungtier bisher noch nie getragen wurde, flatterten vergebens, um sich vom Boden zu erheben.

„Beweg dich nicht", sagte Severus mit erstaunlich milder Stimme, nachdem er sich dem Thestral genähert hatte. Das Fohlen gehorchte und faltete seine fledermausähnlichen Flügel, um sie eng an den zierlichen Körper zu legen. Eines seiner dünnen Beinchen war wie ein Ast in der Mitte gebrochen. Während Severus die kaum blutende Wunde betrachtete, da stupste ihn das Fohlen mit dem Kopf an, weswegen er aufblickte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, rührte etwas in Severus' Innern, denn aus den gespenstisch weißen Augen des kleinen Fohlens rannen Tränen.

Der Zentaur sprach ein weiteres Mal. „Bring ihn zu Hagrid, er wird das Junge heilen können."

„Hagrid ist aber nicht da", sagte Severus seines Erachtens viel zu verzweifelt klingend.

„In seiner Hütte findest du das Heilmittel für gebrochene Knochen", gab der Zentaur als Hinweis und jetzt war sich Severus sicher, dass er es mit Firenze zu tun haben musste.

Nachdem Firenze gegangen war, wandte sich Severus wieder dem Fohlen zu, das ihn noch immer mit großen Augen hoffnungsvoll anblickte. Mit einer Hand strich Severus ihm über die Mähne, bevor er die Tränen des Tieres mit seinen Daumen wegwischte und es gleich darauf mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in die Lüfte hob, damit er es zurückbringen konnte. Auf dem Weg zur verlassenen Hütte des Wildhüters fragte er sich, ob in den vielen Büchern, die er bereits über Thestrale gelesen hatte, jemals geschrieben stand, dass diese Tiere weinen konnten.

In der Hütte des Wildhüters, die er mit Leichtigkeit betreten konnte, fand er eine große Flasche, auf der in Hagrids krakeliger Handschrift „Testrale – gebrochene Knochen; gerissene Haut" stand. Hagrid schien den Buchstaben „H" nicht mehr zu kennen, was durchaus daran liegen mochte, dachte Severus schmunzelnd, dass Madame Maxime ihn nur noch „'agrid" nannte.

Draußen beim Fohlen, das artig und bewegungslos auf Severus gewartet hatte, kniete er mit einem Schälchen nieder, welches den Heiltrank beinhaltete, das Hagrid sehr wahrscheinlich in Zusammenarbeit mit Madam Pomfrey gebraut hatte.

„Trink das, das wird den Bruch heilen", sagte Severus ermutigend und das Fohlen trank. Nach dem ersten Schluck schnaufte es und versprühte dabei wie ein Zerstäuber das Heilmittel über Severus' schwarzem Umhang.

„Es mag widerlich schmecken, aber es hilft. Trink." Mit sich hadernd gewann offenbar die Sehnsucht nach einem heilen Bein, denn das Fohlen trank in schnellen Zügen. Es schmerzte das Junge zusehends, als der Trank zu wirken begann und der offene Bruch durch Magie erst gerichtet wurde, bevor die seidene Haut sich unverletzt über den in Windeseile geheilten Knochen spannte.

„Das ging schneller als mit Skele-Wachs", staunte Severus murmelnd, während er das erschöpfte Tier am Kopf tätschelte.

Von den Strapazen der magischen Heilung hatte sich das Fohlen noch nicht ganz erholt und so schaffte Severus mit einem Aufrufezauber den Eimer heran, um das liegende Tier zu füttern, das dankend jeden einzelnen Brocken ganz behutsam aus seinen Händen fraß, um ihn nicht mit den neu gewachsenen Fangzähnen zu verletzen.

„Ich habe einen Namen für dich gefunden", sagte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme, die das Tier zu mögen schien. „Ich werde dich ‚Prince' nennen." Plötzlich stieß das Tier Luft aus seinen dampfenden Nüstern aus. Vorgetäuscht erbost fragte Severus mit einem Schmunzeln auf den dünnen Lippen: „Was fällt dir ein zu schnaufen?" Besänftigend stieß ihn das Thestralfohlen mit dem Kopf an, so dass Severus nicht anders konnte, als ihm die schwarze Mähne zu kraulen.

„Weiß du, warum ich den Namen gewählt habe?" Das Fohlen schüttelte den Kopf, aber eher, um das kitzelnde Gefühl loszuwerden, das Severus' Finger hinterlassen hatten, doch der deutete diese Bewegung als „nein", weshalb er erklärte: „Meine Mutter ist der Grund, warum ich eure Rasse überhaupt sehen kann." Mit Wehmut in der Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Sie hieß Eileen, aber da du männlichen Geschlechts bist, passt ihr Nachname viel besser zu dir, deswegen ‚Prince'."

* * *

Die letzten Wochen der Ferien hatte Severus das Fohlen immer beim Namen genannt und es reagierte darauf; kam zu Severus gelaufen, wenn der ihn rief. Extra füttern musste er Prince nicht mehr, denn er war nun so kräftig geworden, dass er seinen Platz an dem Trog gegen die anderen Tiere der Herde verteidigen konnte. Das Fohlen begrüßte ihn tagtäglich persönlich, indem es auf Severus zugelaufen kam und ihn sanft mit dem Kopf anstieß, auch wenn es von ihm nichts mehr zu fressen bekam.

Nachdem die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, fand Severus nur noch wenig Zeit, um Prince im Verbotenen Wald aufzusuchen, doch dann und wann wollte er sich diese Abwechslung nicht nehmen lassen. Es gab für Severus keinen besseren Weg, den bedrückenden Alltag um sich herum zu vergessen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Eines Tages, als Severus zu seinem Schrecken bemerkte, dass er nicht allein im Verbotenen Wald war, da verbarg er sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete Miss Lovegood dabei, wie sie eines der Fohlen fütterte.

Luna hatte ihren Zaubertränkemeister gesehen, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und behielt dessen kleines Geheimnis für sich.

Nachdem Hagrid zurückgekommen war, wurde Severus Zeuge von der anspornenden Kraft des Halbriesen, der es in weniger als einer Stunde schaffte, alle Fohlen der Herde das erste Mal zum Fliegen zu bewegen. Ganz in der Nähe, aber von Hagrid unbemerkt, beobachtete Severus voller Stolz, wie Prince seine ersten Kreise am blauen Himmel drehte.

* * *

Im nächsten Schuljahr bereute Severus es, kaum noch Zeit für Prince zu finden, denn die Gesamtsituation wurde für ihn sehr bedrückend. Draco führte irgendetwas im Schilde und Albus hatte ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten, der ihm das neu entdeckte Herz, das Prince vor kurzem erst wiederbelebt hatte, zerreißen wollte.

Wenige Wochen, bevor die Welt, die Severus kannte, zusammenzubrechen drohte, stattete er Prince einen Besuch ab.

„Ich befürchte", sagte Severus, während er betreten zu Boden schaute, „dass wir uns eine ganze Weile nicht mehr sehen werden. Jedenfalls für eine gewisse Zeit."

Mit seinem drachenähnlichen Kopf stupste das mittlerweile gut gewachsene Thestral den Tränkemeister an, so dass der ihm gedankenverloren über die Mähne strich.

Nur wenige Tage später hatte Severus sein Versprechen eingehalten und Draco davor bewahrt, zum Mörder zu werden. Als er zusammen mit dem jungen Malfoy floh, da bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Prince auf gleicher Höhe am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entlanggaloppierte. Draco konnte das Thestral nicht sehen.

* * *

Einige Zeit später, als Severus von seinen alten Kollegen und den Schülern gehasst und wie die Pest gemieden wurde, da halfen ihm die Besuche im Verbotenen Wald, um sich nicht einsam zu fühlen; gerade jetzt, wo er Albus so sehr vermisste und er den Plan seines Vorgängers ohne dessen Unterstützung weiterverfolgen musste. Prince half ihm, dafür neue Kraft zu schöpfen.

„Ich habe alles getan, um das man mich gebeten hat", sagte er mit müder Stimme zu dem schwarzen Tier, das daraufhin seinen Kopf hob und ihn über Severus' Schulter legte. „Warum sieht man die Welt erst mit offenen Augen, wenn es längst zu spät ist?" Seine Worte wurden vom Wind weggetragen, damit kein Ohr sie jemals vernehmen sollte, nur Prince hatte sie gehört. „Die Zeit ist gekommen, um Abschied zu nehmen, mein Freund."

Das Lebewohl fiel ihm sehr schwer. Er tätschelte Prince am Hals, der daraufhin wonnig schnaufte, doch als Severus den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte einschlug, da folgte ihm das Tier.

„Mach es nicht noch schwerer, als es für mich schon ist", bat Severus inständig. „Bleib hier im Wald, tief im Wald, und komm ja nicht raus, verstehst du?"

Prince verstand. Er hörte später nur aus der Ferne das Zischen von Flüchen, das Geschrei von Menschen und das Grollen von todbringenden Zaubersprüchen. Dann wurde alles ruhig und Prince wartete.

* * *

Als Ministeriumsangestellte den leblosen Körper eines schwarz gekleideten Mannes mit zerfetzter Kehle aus der Heulenden Hütte trugen, da bemerkte niemand das geflügelte schwarze Wesen in der Nähe, aus dessen weißen pupillenlosen Augen, die so leer und gefühllos schienen, Tränen der Trauer flossen.


End file.
